


The Mistresses of the Universe

by Victor2K



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Anthology, Bisexuality, Erotic Anthology, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Sex Life, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Queen Sumana's sex life becomes boring after a while and she decides to have a bold idea: to make not hers but of the others in Eternia's sex lives better: a challengeWant to know which? Read this series and you will know





	1. Chapter 1

MISTRESSES OF THE UNIVERSE (OR HOW ETERNIAN WOMEN BECAME SEX-CRAZED WOMEN AND THEY LOVED IT) – THE SERIES

The backstory

What can happen if you are somebody with your wishes and desires being more than what you can reach in the moment? What if what you want it’s not what you can get now but you have to get in order to find happiness?  
There are a few things in the world people want to make sure they are finding the ‘true happiness’ and what really fills their hearts of joy. Love and sex are two of these things men and women are always trying to find the best on these and enjoy them the fullest. No matter if it’s in the Earth or Eternia or wherever else.  
The quest to find and have pleasures that are larger than life is common in the human life and spreads to everybody, no matter race, gender, sexuality, religion, class or even if it’s somebody from ‘the people’ or someone from royalty. In the latter case, we’ve found the subject from where this entire series of tales orbit around.  
Ruler of a city-nation known as Arcadia, Queen Sumana ‘suffered’ of the same issues discussed earlier in this story. Once the leader of a matriarchal society, where women were put in the superior side than men, Sumana ruled her place with something of an iron fist to grant the traditions of the class system would be enforced no matter what. However, an almost tragedy was catalyst to a change of mind and a society based on that everyone, men and women, are equal no matter how or what.  
That change of mind made her finally marry Ananda, the leader of the Arcadian males and for whom she always had a crush, unknown until the city was almost destroyed. They ruled together the place and shared their happiness in many forms, one of them was through sexual intercourse.  
Being raised in a society where women were deemed as superior, the Queen’s first sexual experiences were with fellow girls. She loved the touch of other women with her, giving and taking pleasure as no one did. Her marriage with a man also added something she began to love when she had her first time with him: cocks. Her latent bisexuality blossomed and she enjoyed both genders as she and her husband pleased.  
It has been a wonderful life for the Arcadian queen, but even the royals get the blues. Sumana had an issue she would love to overcome: a sex drive that she quite managed to feed, but not in the way she wanted to fulfill. She wanted to do more.  
Not that the sex with Ananda and the occasional Arcadian lady soldiers weren’t capable to please her. That delighted her, but it came to a point that she wanted to get something else sexually, something different which could arise new feelings on her and make her even more pleased. A concern she was never shy to share with her husband.  
“Sumana, you feel so quiet these days. What is going on? Is there something that makes the Queen of Arcadia uncomfortable?”, Ananda questioned her one day at their suite.  
“It’s nothing, my dear Ananda… it’s that I feel that I, I mean, we need something else in our lives”, said a thoughtful queen.  
“What do you mean? Aren’t you satisfied with being a queen beloved by its people and respected everywhere?”  
“No, it’s not that, darling”  
“Then, what it is? You don’t need to hide what I feel from your husband”, Ananda said placing a hand at his wife’s shoulders (he was behind her). She turned her face and looked at him, always smiling and being confident to her hopes and fears who made her not hide anything from him.  
“I just think we need to do something with your sexual life, Ananda”  
“What does this mean?”, the man’s eyes went big when he heard Sumana’s issue. “Don’t you like what we do?”  
“No, it’s not that. It’s… that we’ve been together for so long and we’ve being doing the same things since the day we’ve married. It’s kinda insane to think about”  
“Aren’t you satisfied with the things we do?”  
“I am, Ananda. But it’s been for so long that we’ve been together and my whole sex life, before I’ve met you, it’s been the same. I want something different, I want a challenge for me, for you, for us”, Queen Sumana explained to her husband.  
“I have to confess I wouldn’t bother to do the same thing if it had to be with you, my dear, but I understand how you feel”, Ananda said. “It’s been a while we’ve doing the same things that I even think myself we need to change”  
“See, my dear! This is what I am talking about! We need to do something, we need a sexual challenge!”  
“I understand what you feel, Sumana. But how? How do you want to find a way to make our sparkle on?”  
“I don’t know, but I will find a way. You know I always find a way for everything, my dear”  
“I won’t doubt of you, my queen”, the king said before they kissed with the usual passion from years before.  
How Sumana would spark once again her sex life and make it more arousing for her and her husband? The Arcadian queen didn’t know how to begin and she spent most of the days pondering what to do. Of course she remained faithful to the duties of a royal, but her mind was totally filled by trying to solve the puzzle of her sex life.  
And how did she solve it? It was almost by accident. Twice per week, she liked to take a sunbath at the top of one of the towers of Arcadian’s Royal Palace, all by herself, without any of the guards or soldiers to interrupt her much bar at the door outside to secure her from any attack.  
During a particular sunbath, she began to think about her own problems and other women’s. Queen Sumana wondered if her friends also had issues like hers, of trying to find a way to inject new life to her sex, questioning their bed habits, if they pursued to challenge their sexualities…  
And the world ‘challenge’ remained in her mind until the Arcadian feminist finally realized the answer was there!  
“That’s it! I found it! I shall make a challenge based on sex! That’s what I need”  
After she finished her suntan, she came back to the suite and began to write in a paper a few words, names and locals. King Ananda walked into it and noticed her mood was better than previous days.  
“I can feel from here there is something weird in the air. What is going on?”, the king asked  
“What is going on is that I finally found how we can be driven away from sexual boredom, Ananda”, the queen was completely cheerful and bright eyed when she said that.  
“Well, I am here. Tell me what’s your idea for helping our sex life, Sumana”  
“I can’t tell you know, darling, but I will tell you those days will be over in a minute”  
“If you can’t tell me, how can I know about it?”  
“When the right time comes out, you are going to know, Ananda. But first, I will need to make a series of trips to meet some people”, the queen said.  
“Are these people knowing your secret plan, Sumana?”  
“I’ll tell them and I bet they will like. Afterwards, I am going to tell you everything. After all, can’t tell something without having defined everything, am I right darling?”  
Ananda was whatever feeling that suspicion and curiosity had to him. How his wife had a plan to bring new life to their sexual matters and do not tell him, her own husband? He could have started an argument, but he knew well his wife and that she wasn’t one to back off when an idea she has manages to convince her.  
Therefore, for at least a few days, the Queen of Arcadia went to many places, visiting men and women for her plan, the one her own husband didn’t know. The King stood in his city to rule it, yet was still thinking what Sumana could be thinking during all this time and didn’t want him to know. Whatever options, good or bad, ran through his mind during these days as his wife was away  
Not until his wife came back Ananda realized her plan. And it was a very audacious and daring plan was what Sumana had on the sleeve.  
“A sexual challenge with the whole of Eternia?”  
“You are correct, my dear! I dared many men and women from Eternia and beyond to join me in a challenge of sexual deviance”  
“But how did you thought about it? And how it will work for us?”. Ananda was completely confused and shocked about then idea.  
“Let’s say I had an epiphany in a moment of loneliness, where I had the feeling that I had to not only push myself but also others as well to not get themselves into sexual boredom and fulfill the maximum”, Sumana told her husband  
“But why you didn’t want to tell me before?”  
“I want to make sure the people who I wanted to scout for this plan were the ones I had in mind, Ananda. And they would accept my plan”  
“And how that will work for us?”  
“Well, we are going to experience all the sexual experiences we want with these people and also are them with other people. And we are going to share them all to help people who are through these issues and show them they can overcome it and have fully good sexual lives”, the queen told the important part of her challenge.  
“That seems interesting, quite exciting, dear. Now I am getting to where you want to go. I think that can be very arousing for us to know other people”, the king replied.  
“And to know ourselves, Ananda dear… so, do you agree with my little thing?”  
“I think I’d give a try. Let’s see if that works for us. But I want to hear all the details, please. Do not spare anymore your husband from them”  
The Queen of Arcadia told her husband the plan in details, which ended up turning them both on and they did what they called one of the best sexual relations they had in the last weeks. Now they were to go to a new venture who will open the eyes to many of the deviances from Eternian men and women.  
And the story begins… right now…

The Challengers  
Queen Sumana devised a large list with male and female people, good-doers, neutral and even villains, as the Arcadian ruler didn’t want to discriminate anyone in search of pleasure.  
The list was carefully devised to be 

And the list is composed by  
\- Queen Sumana and King Ananda from Arcadia  
\- Boweena, from the Tree People at the Crystal Forest and personal protector to the Starchild  
\- Lady Arvella, a noblewoman with interests in magic studies and her father, Landros  
\- Elora, archaeologist and Melakhta’s assistant  
\- Melakhata, Royal Archaelogist  
\- Sibylline, former helper of evil Gorgon and currently the heroic sorceress from Isle of Tears and King Danton’s helper  
\- Celice, powerful singer who helps Taryn to get saved from evil and who can make anything to obey her  
\- Professor Orion  
\- Rose, a villager from Pax and once hero  
\- Stratos, the lord of Avion, civilization of the Bird People/Avionians and his sister Delora. And another member of the team, Hawke  
\- Queen Elmora, ruler of Phantos  
\- Queen Balina (Valeena), the evil queen of Targa  
\- Princess Rhea (Raya), princess of Oberon and her father, King Thaos  
\- Lady Valtira (Voltera) and Lord Tyrin, both former vampires now reformed scholars  
\- Chief Merlo, Fantus Tribe master, protector of the Moorfire Stones  
\- Lyra, her father Brindle and Torm, a dragon turned human and her husband  
\- Stanlan, Melakhta’s assistant, now 19 years-old  
\- Emma, a villager from Ruxtown  
\- Shokoti, historical evil witch who wants to make Eternia a darker place  
\- Princess Lady Edwina, from Eternian royalty  
\- The Great Orlando, circus performer  
\- Kittrina, member of the Cat Folk  
\- Negator, evil criminal specialist in electronics  
\- Mallek, Wizard of the Stone Mountain and Karyn (Kareel), his assistant  
\- Capitain Falk, commander of the Fairwind ship  
\- Count Marzo, a nobleman and villain, and David, his nephew  
\- Baron Grod, a nobleman fan of hunting  
\- Lieutenants from Eternian Castle  
\- King Barbo, ruler of the Dark Moon  
\- King Boreas, ruler of Morainia and his children, Princess Janice and Prince Esker, now 20 and 22 years old  
\- The Game Master, a ‘warrior scout’ and owner of the Cosmic Arena  
\- Zikran, sage of the City of Wisdom and his daughter Ileena  
\- King Danton, ruler of the Isle of Tears  
\- Kothos, evil wizard  
\- Garn, a powerful warrior who was a gladiator in Targa  
\- Agar, a farmer in Clayton  
\- Cynda (Sinda), Tager and Krill, students from City of Wisdom  
\- Oona and Aran, a pair of sorcerers  
\- Tauron, famous evil wizard  
\- Palos, leader of the Cave People  
\- Snowflake, from the Region of Ice and her father, The Ice Lord  
\- Rago  
\- The Enchantress, an evil witch, former rival to King Miro  
\- Kor, the ruler of the Darklands and Mira, his daughter  
\- Draca, servant to the Queen Balina (Valeena)  
\- The Storyteller, an old man who tells stories to the people  
\- Nephtu, an once villain always in quest of power  
\- Emperor Kathar, ruler of Simber and Princess Kathay (20 years old), his daughter  
\- ‘Keeper’, who collects aliens for fun  
\- Karil (Kareel) and Farin (Barin), her boyfriend  
\- Angus, Prime Minister of Taryn  
\- Kol Darr, battle specialist  
\- Prince Dal, coming from Dyperia and King Stephen, his father  
\- Volkan, leader of the Stone City  
\- Prince Moragore, ruler of the aforementioned land  
\- Chad, a young warrior, aged 23  
\- Jarvan, another evil sorcerer  
\- King Sallas, ruler of Sallasia

Many of these might not appear, but they are all scouted by Sumana to aid her quest. From now on, you will see how Eternia forgot about their issues and became a massive orgy


	2. Kicking Off the Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins, with Lady Arvella, Queen Sumana and King Ananda having a threesome in Arcadia

MISTRESSES OF THE UNIVERSE (OR HOW ETERNIAN WOMEN BECAME SEX-CRAZED WOMEN AND THEY LOVED IT) – THE SERIES

Chapter 01 –Kicking Off the Fun  
(with Queen Sumana, Lady Arvella and Ananda)

Queen Sumana’s call to action wasn’t followed by utter silence. Her dare to challenge an enormous number of Eternians to engage in sexual activities of their without barriers was answered with unanimous approval from everybody summoned to take part in. Nobody refused such invitation because, actually, who would refuse?

It was the subject of the moment, to see what would be the kickstarter of such delightful challenge. As it should be, only the Queen of Arcadia had to be the one to the announcement the games had began. But she wouldn’t do it just by herself, she needed somebody to help her in it.   
That help was about to come. And from a place not much far away from Arcadian walls.  
That week, the queen and her husband, King Ananda, welcomed the visit of Lady Arvella, a dear friend from both. Arvella was a girl who lived with her father Landros and became in recent years interested in magical studies. She hoped to use that knowledge to help others, be as teacher or helping ones who were in need to get out of situations caused by demonic beings and wizards.  
Arcadia’s Library was one of the places the longhaired redhead loved to be and to get her studies up to date. Sumana allowed her to use it for whatever time she needed and Arvella travelled often to the queen’s lands to make and test new discoveries and, of course, to be with the local ruler.  
But that day Lady Arvella wasn’t interested in spells, mage summoning and history. She was there because she was one of the first who answered with a positive not the queen’s erotic RSVP. Being a woman alone with only her father around (whose was invited and agreed as well), it was hard for her to get somebody to share carnal moments with each other. The sex challenge was the perfect opportunity for her to finally have the encounters that she wasn’t getting so far.  
“Your father told me you are very excited to take part in my challenge. I am very glad you took my invitation like that”, Queen Sumana said as the two women were sitting close to each other in a couch at a large meeting room at the Arcadian Palace.

“Well, you know it’s hard for me to date”, Lady Arvella answered. “I’ve been a pretty hectic on my studies and trips. Plus, usually it’s just me and my father there and I do not have too much time to devote to my personal needs”

“I understand, but you’ve got to spare some time for yourself, Arvella. A woman in your age must have enough time to devote to yourself. Go out, enjoy the outdoors, do a trip, date…”  
“This is the chief reason that I accepted your plea when the invitation came to my hands. For me, will be the perfect time for me to find some time to enjoy myself and others between a break and other from reading, researching and so on”, Arvella pointed.  
“I am a woman who supports everybody who desires to better themselves with education and wellness of mind. But sometimes the body also asks for that wellness, dear”, Sumana commented.

“And that came in the right time, Sumana… by the way, have you ever did the things you pleaded us to do?”, the redhead student inquired her friend.  
“Sadly, not”, the queen replied before she came closer, actually a few inches from touching her guest and with a flirty attitude. “But I do think today it might be a great day to begin”  
Lady Arvella didn’t hesitate to answer that little flirt from her hostess, as she came closer to their shoulders to touch each other. The longhaired woman wasn’t a naïve at the sex game, even if she wasn’t enjoying it much as she wished. For her, it was the perfect opportunity for her to begin to get the relief she wanted as joining Queen Sumana’s challenge.  
“Then, I am the ‘guinea pig’ here?”, the magic interested girl asked with flirty eyes and tone.  
“No. You will be my lover!”  
Sumana and Arvella weren’t strange to each other’s caresses, have done it quite several times. The queen the gently put her arms around the shoulder of her guest, with the redhead doing the same to the crowned woman. A few caresses and then, it was unavoidable for them to kiss.  
The thing about lesbian kisses are they carry the tenderness of love, the fire of passion and the thrill of lust all in the same gesture. The two women indulged themselves on having tongues and lips joining the sweet dance which only people who liked each other to that extent were capable to do. To Arvella, a woman whose unassuming ways perfectly hid the desire for sexual delight, a kiss was a moment where she could finally release herself from the daily burden.  
“Confess it, you invited me just because you wanted to fuck me, am I correct?”

“Actually, now I am thinking if we didn’t take too long for this”  
The two women kissed, with bodies pressed against each other and some wetness beginning to make sure they were about to get into it on each other. The Arcadian queen was about to finally be the pioneer on her sexual daring time.  
“Seem the ladies are very entertained with each other today”  
That voice interrupted their kiss and it wasn’t an unwelcome one. Ananda, Sumana’s husband and ruling king of the City of Arcadia, walked on them while kissing and watched them going at it before he decided to ‘break it’. It was an interruption, but not the kind the two would protest.  
“Excuse me, darling… I didn’t want to interrupt your ‘bonding time’ with Lady Arvella”, Ananda said calmly while his wife gazed at him as if he could be a third character for their game.  
“No, honey, you didn’t”, the queen left her guest for a while before wrapping her arms around her husband and a very similar kiss she gave on Arvella found the lips of her king. “Me and Arvella were just, you know…”  
“Kissing each other? I don’t mind and I will never do, darling. You can kiss all of your friends like this if you want”  
“You arrived early, Ananda. The King of Arcadia isn’t busy anymore and decided to join his Queen?”, Arvella asked.  
“I was with the commerce guild in a meeting, and now that it’s over, I came to see my wife and found her enjoying herself pretty much, right Sumana?”, the king explained.  
“Don’t get worried about it, King. I was just warming up your wife”  
“Warming up? Do you mean she is the one?”  
“Since she is here…”  
Lady Arvella already knew she was about to get laid, but now with her hostess’ husband there, she was closer to score both Arcadian ruler at once and, at least for a while, placate the not frequent use of her sexual parts by anybody else.  
“If that is an invitation, I think we should take to the King and Queen’s royal bedroom. It’s the place where magic happens, by the way”  
Arvella blinked to them before she gave ‘that’ kiss on Ananda and then doing the same for Sumana. Soon, the embrace was triple as the threesome kissed each other, taking turns on where the couples where to meet. Plus, there was the so-called ‘triple kiss’, which seemed more like a triple tongue battle than an outright kiss.

As usual, hands were without hurdles that stopped them to tease. A mild feeling of a boner began to make notice at Ananda and the two ladies were getting really excited and anxious to go for it.   
“I think we should take our meeting to a more private place”, Queen Sumana teased, while her husband and lesbian lover were to nod and have her arms around themselves and at their shoulders when they took the staircase to the Royal Couple’s bedroom. No bigger meetings, no questions. They were into and they had to begin the thing so everyone could follow and share their naughtiest experiences. Then was the right time for these to happen.

***

As if isn’t obvious to us all, once at the royal chamber, both women and the man’s clothes went straight to the ground. Ananda was between his wife and their lover, as they kissed and touched each other everywhere they wanted.  
Arvella and Sumana didn’t waste anything they had surrounding the King of Arcadia and feeling his entire bodywork from years working in the mines, where men usually were sent to work at the times where women were the pure rulers of the city. One already had that available every day and the other was going to have a piece of that very soon.  
“I ask myself why we didn’t try it before?”, the king asked.  
“You never asked! Myself wanted to ask, but I usually forget it”, Queen Sumana answered while licking her husband’s neck.  
“Now is quite the perfect time to do it while it’s time”, pointed Lady Arvella while stroking his dick.  
The two women’s hands joined together to masturbate King Ananda, who loved to see how the duo treated his cock like the royalty he is. The handjob was the way the found to make it erect enough for them to get into the proper action.  
“I always loved the way you do teamwork, darling”  
“Teamwork was what brought us together, honey”  
Of course, Ananda’s dick went harder as it could, with Arvella surprised to see that it was a thick piece of manmeat. It wasn’t really giant, nearly 7.5+ inches of penis, but the thickness of the male organ was something to be recognized and supported.  
“Gosh! For Eternia! It’s thick as fuck!”, the redhead amused herself with it.

“Now you know one of the reasons that I married him!”, Sumana playfully replied.  
“Shall we do it?”  
“This is why we came here for, isn’t?”  
The two women brought their male lover to the bed and Sumana offered Arvella the honor to be the one to begin the blowjobbing as the queen massaged his body and kissed the man of her life. The longhaired redhead obviously didn’t want to let an opportunity like that pass.  
At first, Lady Arvella just kissed and licked the king’s cock to smooth it for when she had to suck it, but as well because she feared its thickness could lead her to get uneasy feeling if she had to take more deep throating actions. Ananda moaned and smiled while seeing their guest to have it all with his dick.   
“Hmmm… hmmm… tastes so good… hmmm…”  
When she finally took it inside her mouth, Arvella realized all her fears that it wouldn’t fit inside were overwhelmingly overrated. The king’s penis fit exactly into the size of her mouth and even that thickness made it easier for her to push her throat to suck it. And that was exactly what she did, as the redhead began to suck that rod.  
The longhaired guest of the Arcadian royal couple didn’t hesitate to show them she was an excellent cocksucker. As usual, she began to ply her trade by slowing and gently pushing Ananda’s dick into her mouth, learning how to deal with such prick available to her.  
“Ohhhh… Sumana… ohhh… Arvella…”  
“Yes, I knew she would suck your cock good like I do, sweetheart”  
As soon as she caught the grip of the situation, it was time for the guest of honor to really up her game. King Ananda was soon moaning like crazy while his wife’s friend began to give a hard and deep sucking to his dick. It was like an experience that he never felt in his whole life.  
“My God! Ahhh! Oh Yesss! Arvella… what a mouth”  
“You ain’t seeing nothing yet, Your Highness”  
Sumana knew pretty well the redhead mouth was a ‘weapon of mass delight’ while applied to sex. She was as well impressed to see a girl who wasn’t the naughty kind to do stuff not many thought she was capable to do it. But Lady Arvella wanted to show that lust ran in her veins as well.  
“My Goodness… I am dearly impressed with you, Arvella. Never thought you could please a man like you are doing it”, the queen commended her lover’s skills.  
“I have to say that I have plenty of skills you didn’t yet saw, Queen Sumana”, replied Arvella.  
“Would love to see them, my dear”  
“Well, for those, guess now is your turn to delight your husband orally, Your Majesty”  
Arvella stopped to suck Ananda, as well as Sumana also withdrew her kissing and caressing on the queen. The two women shared a brief kiss before their switched places, and the Queen of Arcadia became the one with the task to suck her husband’s cock. However, the redhead had other ideas to please King Ananda,

“Your Majesty, allow me to let you suck my pussy”  
“Your desire will be obeyed, dear Lady Arvella”  
The ‘okay’ from the king was enough for the young redhead to climb at Ananda’s face and offer the scent of her pussy for him. Already licking his lips anticipating the taste of fresh pussy incoming for his throat. And so it was what it happen.  
As Queen Sumana took from what her friends left and now it was her mouth distributing blowjobs to her husband, Lady Arvella’s crotch planted at the king’s face, rubbing its powerful arousing flavor on the Arcadian male ruler. It was obvious enough his tongue began to work at the exact moment the labia touched his lips.

As soon as the tip of the king’s tongue stimulated the vaginal erogenous areas from the redhead’s pussy, Lady Arvella went up! It was the best sensation she got from a man in the last months, as she noticed Ananda knew how to make a proper cunnilingus work. Since she knew how the Arcadian queen done it to her, compare between both wasn’t easy, since they shared the same oral skills on pleasing slits.  
“Uhhh… ahh… Sumana… your husband knows how to lick pussy”, the redhead was amazed to see his skills on eating cunt. “Just like you do”  
“I told you these skills run in the family. Or I mean, in the couple”, said Sumana.  
Ananda loved the delicacy of Lady Arvella’s pussy, one that was somehow new to him, an experience he was about to enjoy it thoroughly during her meeting with the Arcadian royals. Her body allowed the waves of joy to help her to rub her moisten crotch against the face of her love, emboldening him to pursue the oral fun.

The queen of Arcadia was another lady who was pretty much delighted to offer oral pleasures, hers being to suck her husband’s dick, a work she had studied and trained like no one, after she found out men were also ones whom she could please and get pleasure from. It was no secret inside and outside the city that her mouth had stories to tell, of the many men and women who found out how her lips and tongue were skilled to the maximum at the erotic arts.  
“Are you liking it, my king? Like to lick a girl’s pussy while I suck your dick, darling?”, the queen said it with a naughty whispering tone.  
“Yes! I adore it! I am ashamed that we should have tried that before ages ago!”, Ananda replied with joy in this smiled and words.  
The oral fun section was what built them to think about new adventures. Queen Sumana brought her husband to near heights of pleasure, as his mind went bonkers feeling the tender mouth of the regal lady make things work. And then there was Arvella’s pussy all for him, where he obliged to give his guest what she came for. His tongue worked wonders to the redhead’s cunny, and there was not only one moment where she praised his abilities with moans, squeals or naughty words of encouragement.  
“I have to say King Ananda is, so far, the man who gave me the most of delightful fun by licking my pussy. It’s just like a girl doing that to me”  
“You have to admit that I have a wonderful teacher for that, Lady Arvella”  
Of course the king meant to mention his wife and her Eternian-renowned techniques at oral sex. But she had other techniques as well she was so eager to share with her husband and her lesbian lover.

“Come, Arvella. I want us to give my husband a show he will never forget”  
A queen’s request is a demand you shall obey and Lady Arvella left, at least for a while, the caresses of King Ananda’s tongue and embraced with the female Arcadian ruler. Looking at their male lover, the two smiled at him before doing some sort of ‘dance’ at the bed while, once again kissing each other.  
Ananda knew how his wife loved to do other women and that the longhaired redhead was the kind she liked. The lesbian feast became even better when the queen licked their guest’s body and tits until the Arvella’s pussy. As soon as Sumana found herself between the legs of her lover, she willingly made room for the queen’s tongue begin to play with her pussy, alongside her fingers.

It was a show for the ages watch his wife eat the pussy of a guest of honor and probe that slit with her finger. Arvella screamed noises of pleasure while her lesbian lover had the game all set for an evening for pleasure and to become a story for entire Eternia to tell their greatgrandchildren.  
“Uhhhh! Fuck! Eat my pussy, Sumana! Fuck my cunny with your fingers and tongue”, Lady Arvella demanded.  
The moaning was enough for the Arcadian queen do a wicked smile as she continued to please her girlfriend. Of course the king did not want to be just a spectator of the scene, he wanted at least to have the permission to enjoy himself as he began to masturbate watching his wife eat pussy.  
It was a pleasant scene for Ananda to watch, even for a guy who supported his wife’s lesbian escapades and had seen plenty of them during their marriage. Because there wasn’t a day where you can find new things to enjoy from the usual daily errands people do.  
And that was exactly what Queen Sumana wanted. She noticed her husband whispering moans while he massaged up and down his cock with his hand. Being the generous queen she was, the Arcadian leader wasn’t to leave him alone.  
“Ananda! If you want to join us, you could ask”, the queen said, faking a reprehension of the king’s sole act, but only to entice him to take part in their action.  
“I hope you don’t get mad with me, Sumana, but I think King Ananda’s dick would be filling fantastic into my pussy”, Arvella added another piece to the summoning of the king.  
“If you say so, Arvella…”

Then Lady Arvella was the first of the ladies Ananda screwed. And the trio preferred a very classic position to enjoy their act, with the redhead in all fours, the king behind her and her head between the queen’s legs, now being her turn to eat pussy.  
“Ohhh… ahhh…. Oh gosh! Ahhhhh!”  
That was the Arcadian queen feeling the redhead’s tongue brushing her slit while her husband was doing her cunny. She was used to the threesomes she had with Arcadian warriors who usually visited their chamber. But that day a different woman came to share sexual interaction with them, and a very welcome one.  
Everybody there enjoyed the action, but for Ananda, do a different woman was quite what brought him to the fun. He slowly began to pump the redhead student’s pussy, quickly making her moan; having the gentle yet firm handle of the longhaired’s buttocks. He was a man who adored having different experiences with his wife’s friends from other places.  
“Ahh… Arvella… shit… this pussy is good to fuck…”, the king loudly grunted, but this grunt was a grunt of fun instead of reprieval;  
“The best compliment a man could give to me. And your cock is awesome as well, Your Majesty”, the redhead enticed Ananda to show how it’s to bang her.  
Living alone with her father and sometimes dedicating too much of her time with studies and other chores took Arvella from her own personal fun. The threesome with Arcadian royalty wasn’t her first, but it would be, sooner than later, the beginning of her sexual emancipation.  
“Ahhhh! Yewahhh! Oh, Ananda! Fuck me like a king! Ahhh Yesss”

“I will give you the best fuck of your life, Arvella. Trust me; you are going to beg for more!”, stated King Ananda.  
King Ananda couldn’t be even more right. Lady Arvella was about to feel with both Queen and King of Arcadia the best experience of her life, opening her eyes to the beauties that pursuing sex could give to a woman. The longhaired redhead buried her head on Sumana’s pussy and the king plowing vigorously her cunt.  
And the moaning was louder as the king made the fucking intense each stroke of his cock, which made her need to lick the queen’s snatch to help the delight to run all over her body.  
“Ahh… Yeahhhhhh! Fuck! This pussy is so good! I want to fuck her forever!”  
“I know she will be willing to come to fuck with us every day, Ananda dear!”, Sumana was delighted to know the results of her husband doing her lover.  
“I will fuck you whenever you two want! Please, fuck me Ananda!”  
The two royals and their guest gave loud screams of delight with that threesome, and they knew the day wasn’t over or the things they were planned to do inside the royal chambers of Arcadian palace.  
“Do you want to fuck your queen, Your Majesty? I want to see the queen showing she really likes me”, Lady Arvella questioned her male lover.  
Ananda didn’t say a word but it wouldn’t be sex without pleasing his own wife, and there they went for another round of fucking, this time in another position. Lady Arvella had her crotch at the queen’s face, with Sumana obliged to lick her pussy, with the ruler of Arcadia having her snatch filled by her king.  
“Hmmm… Queen Sumana… ahhh… yeahh”, the first pleas from the redhead’s mouth to her lesbian lover to make love with her.;  
The redhead’s eyes rolled while the Queen of Arcadia, a very experienced woman into the arts of Sapphic pleasures, knew the spots where ladies feel the biggest waves of fun. If there was somebody who knew the whereabouts of lesbianism, Sumana was that person.  
But the queen was also getting her own delight with Ananda sticking his dick inside his wife’s pussy. Since she gave her views about the roles of men and women in Arcadian society, Queen Sumana began to understand how is to like a guy and to understand their world, sex being the main skill the two found to know about each other and love themselves more than ever.

“Sumana, I love you! I love you, I love your hot pussy! I love everything! You are the hottest in Arcadia and in all Eternia”, Ananda was all appraisal for his wife.  
“Oh, Ananda… You make me feel VERY horny when you tell me you love me”  
This is the ‘modern’ marriage in Eternia, open enough for both husband and wife to love each other and thy ‘neighbor’. And Arvella, on her way, showed that the local queen did an amazing job by loudly squealing her delight with the whole oral action she had.  
“Yes. I love this tongue in my pussy, my queen. Lick it good… hmmm…”, Arvella sighed in delight while Queen Sumana was still doing what she had to do  
“Fuck a very hot woman like you, Arvella, while having my husband doing me, it’s indeed the best of both worlds”, the queen said, announcing a truth for her  
“Shit, Sumana… you turn me on just by eating our guest’s pussy that way! I think my cock gets even harder when I see you doing it”, Ananda said.  
“Then fuck me, darling! Fuck my box, get your thickness to fill my slit while I eat our lover’s”

At a point, Arvella and Ananda were making out with Sumana ‘between’ them, The King of Arcadia rarely kissed with such passion a woman who wasn’t his wife and an eventual Arcadian soldier. But it was too much to pass to not feel those lips while, underneath her crotch, his wife serviced his lover orally. If the longhaired woman was, in a way, finding her own emancipation, the same had to be said about the two rulers of the city.  
The threesome was frenzy and each second it lasted, the lust those three people were letting go increased their wish for that moment never end. While there wasn’t a proper final for that, there would be plenty for them.

“I want this day to be forever”,. Lady Arvella screamt.

King Ananda gave her lover a few of his fingers for her to suck while coping with the delight his wife gave to him, and a naughty face she did as she tasted his fingers, while bearing with pleasure she never believed it was at her reach.  
“Want to try something else, Arvella?”, Ananda asked the redhead.

“I want to feel you inside my ass, Your Majesty”, Arvella smiled. “If your wife agrees, of course”

“Fuck her arse and I am going to taste this gorgeous pussy all over again”  
If that wasn’t a green light for anal sex, then nothing else would be. The Arcadian king’s cock was ready to explore his guest of honor’ rear end and, with the help of his wife, began to make way for his dick ‘invade’ the longhaired redhead’s butt, using their fingers, tongues and saliva to allow Arvella’s asshole to be welcoming of such ‘intrusion’.  
Then, it was time. But how the guest were to be fucked was another part of the saucy meeting. The two women were on a 69, Arvella, of course, on top of the queen and with her ass at the glance of King Ananda. Next, he slowly penetrated that little hole, first only with the tip of his manhood and, next, a good whole of it.  
“Ahhh…. UHHHHHHH… What a cock, dear Eternia! Ahhhh!”  
Arvella was amazed to feel the energy her asshole had while Ananda pushed his cock inside her ass. And she knew it was even better when Sumana began to eat again her pussy while her husband did his job. Then, she knew fun had to resume and the redhead was again to taste some cunny.  
First, Ananda went slow on Arvella’s butt, trying to know and mark territory inside her ass. The redhead moaned while the king did his job exploring her butt with his dick. But even with all pleasure noising, she didn’t show any slack on pleasing Queen Sumana with her mouth.  
“Impale me, Your Majesty! Impale me with your rod!”  
A request the King of Arcadia shouldn’t deny. As Arvella requested him to pound her butt, Ananda began to get really bold during his ‘anal intrusion’ and the speed and pace of his fucking began to get faster, little by little, and that made the redhead burst in pleasure.  
“Gosh! What an ass your friend has, Sumana!”

“Fuck me, my king! Fuck me! Make my ass your!”  
“I always knew you were into dirty things, Arvella… this is why I love you”  
Queen Sumana and Arvella licked each other on a frenzy pace, pretty much similar to how Ananda fucked the longhaired girl’s butt. The threesome was getting to its peak, where the non-stop action wasn’t just enough for them to be pleased. The longhaired woman sometimes stopped to pay her oral dues to her lesbian lover only to moan as Ananda put both hands on her shoulders, taming her with his banging. But she didn’t neglected her duty to give her female paramour what she wanted.  
“Ahhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhh! Oh fuck! You two are going to kill me with all this pleasure! Ahhhhhh! Yessss!”  
“I must say if one has to die, it has to die with a smile in the face, dear Arvella”  
But as soon as the fun got better, they decided to try a ‘trick’ and ‘switched’ sites, now with Sumana being the lady getting her rectum filled by her husband dick and Arvella underneath her. The delight? The same as before.  
“I feel so horny to see you fuck your wife in the ass, King Ananda”

“I will never refuse an invitation to bug my dear Sumana’s butt”

Queen Sumana, as it was predicted, loudly showed her appraise for her husband’s sex skills, him knowing how to employ strength on his plowing and when. His deep and well-paced ‘stabbing’ of the Arcadian leader’s ass proved he owned for good those abilities.  
“Oh Lord! For all the Arcadian goddesses! Ahhhhhhh! Uhhhhhh! Hmmmm!”

Both women were already getting into the point where, anytime, they could cum. Therefore, their 69 continued to get steamier and, once in a while, they rolled to switch turns on anal sex. Kinda trickier to change sides in such position, however needed to spice even more something that was already spicy.  
Moaning, squealing, dirty names and words… you can call whatever happened inside that royal chamber while the sexually interested trio showed all their pleasure and joy about their ménage a trois. Ananda fucked both women’s asses like pretty much he never did even with his own wife, really teased with another woman taking part of the action. As for Sumana and Arvella, their butts increased the amount of fun they enjoyed with them, not forgetting they had to eat each other’s slits meanwhile, which was another step towards a very enjoyable orgasm.

And that wasn’t to happen that late. As soon as the King of Arcadia screwed his lovers hard, they got closer to the top of the mountain. Sumana and Arvella felt the closure and wanted to do it in the only way they thought it would be meaningful.  
“I want to cum together with you, my queen! I want us to feel the same love!”  
“Yeahhhh! Let’s cum, Arvella! Let’s cum in the same tone, united by lust! As it should be!”  
“Cum for me, ladies! Show me how much you two loved it! Ahhhhhhh! Yeahhh! Delicious!”

Ananda was about to witness his wife and lover find together the top of the hill of love they climbed on that bed. The two ladies ate each other almost like if they were people who missed pussy for long. The tongues dictated the melody and it was the one possible for that moment.  
“I Am... Oh God!”

“CUMMMMMMMMMMINGH! Shit! I AM cumming!”  
“Oh Yes! Oh Lord! Dear Eternia, this is so good…”  
Together, and without any second spared, Queen Sumana and Lady Arvella had their orgasm. They didn’t want to hold one second more as the blissful moment that every woman expects to feel came. There isn’t a single way to experience the orgasm and, unfortunately, not many can feel it at its best. But for them, it was a question to feel and love.  
“Ohhhhhhhhh! Wonderful! Ahhhhhhhhh! I feel peace in my body!”  
“Me too! Ahhh… this is so great! I don’t know why I don’t do that more”  
While they were getting it, Ananda also knew he was about to get close and tried to hold it the longer he could. But it wouldn’t be enough for him, and the ladies were eager to get the results.  
“Darn, I can’t hold it anymore! I am going to cum!”  
“Wait a minute, honey. Let us get it together!”  
The king barely held the sperm inside his cock while his queen and the female guest regrouped, getting themselves facing his dick and waiting for that. Then… a river of jizz soaked their faces, as he grunted with his own peak.  
“Ahhhhhhh! Grhhhhhhh! I am cumming!”

“Ahh… delicious, King Ananda… hmmmm…”  
The two women found themselves getting a bath of cum, with Sumana’s crown completely messed up with it (and not that she would complain about it). Their mission was over and nobody could say that didn’t get pleased by any means possible.  
“God! This is was the best sex I ever had… I knew I would find something like this coming here”, Lady Arvella commented with smiles and completely excited after her threesome.

“We knew you would like it, Arvella dear.”, Queen Sumana said. “Now it’s your turn to join our challenge and live the life the fullest”  
“With people like you two, I will fear I won’t have time for other stuff other than fucking”  
“If you need help, you can always come here for some sessions”, King Ananda proposed.  
“Maybe I might come back in a few days to fuck with you two. But guess for now I will try other people”  
“That’s how it should be said, dear”  
To a woman who, for some time, rarely had those encounters, Lady Arvella found during that day a moment of liberty. And she was ready to take her place in the sexual challenge imposed by the Queen of Arcadia. Now, she was ready for anything.  
When the news about the threesome reached to the other participants, now they knew the things began for good. From then one, lust would be one of their guides for the coming times…   
And the fun starts for real then, we are all waiting to see the next steps…

THE END (of this chapter)


End file.
